


What did he do to deserve all of this love?

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Confessing Feelings, Crying, Human AU, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Love Confession, M/M, both logan and roman are sad babies, logince??, patton and logan's relationship is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: It couldn’t be real.This couldn’t be real.Logan took a deep breath in, trying to say something- anything, to Roman. How could he? He could he when presented with a conversation like this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What did he do to deserve all of this love?

It couldn’t be real.

_ This  _ couldn’t be  _ real _ .

Logan took a deep breath in, trying to say something- anything, to Roman. How could he? He could he when presented with a conversation like this?

_ “What?” _ He asked.

No pardon me like he usually does. Just plain what.

Roman blinked, glancing away and shuffling. “Well, Logan- I… I love you.” He mumbled, pressing his lips together before giving Logan a slightly forced smile. Logan only responded with a blank stare, seeming to have shut down almost completely as he stared into Roman’s chocolate covered eyes.

Right. He needed to respond.

Logan thought of a way to respond to Roman’s little… confession, maybe he could say thank you? No… Who the hell says thank you after a person confesses? Logan batted his eyes, reaching up to adjusting his glasses. He was at a loss for words, opening his mouth before closing it back up again.

“Sorry,” Was all that came out of Logan’s mouth. A small, pathetic sorry that came out as a whisper.

It seemed to have caught Roman off guard.

“Wh- Why are you sorry, Logan..?” Roman furrowed his brows, looking up at the intellect. “There’s-There’s nothing to apologize for, Logan, if anything, I should be saying sorry because i c-confesse-”

“I’m sorry that you love me.” 

Roman paused, “...What do you mean?”

Logan narrowed his eyes, forcing down the feelings that wanted to bubble out of his throat. “I-I… I wasn’t… I wasn’t prepared for this, Roman. And… And I don’t think I ever will be.”

Roman listened to the explanation, of course he was confused. 

“I don’t think that we should form a relationship of any kind with each other.”

What. 

“I believe it would be best if you and I don’t acknowledge that  _ you _ have feelings for me.”

_ What _ .

Roman gave Logan a smile, “Oh, you thought-” He let out a forced laugh. It felt like all of his laughs were forced these days. “You really thought that my confession was-was real?” He let out another laugh, a bit louder than the last. 

“Oh, Logan- you’re… you’re so funny…” It wasn’t so funny since his world was crashing down all at once. Roman patted Logan’s shoulder twice, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Roman had turned around and left Logan there.

In the middle of the hallway.

Alone.

It seemed to be a recurring thing for the both of them, always staying alone in the end.

Funny, really.

Hularious. 

Such a funny thing fate did to them. 

Logan felt his gaze slowly sink down onto the floor, not noticing how tight his necktie that was around his neck became. He wasn’t going to cry. Why would he cry? He was emotionless. He was the robot everybody claimed him to be. 

He was the stable one.

So why did he feel… feel like  _ this _ ?! Why does he feel like he had just done something bad? 

Logan sucked in a breath, ignoring how his hands were shaking. Ignoring how his breathing became quick. Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach and the pressure against his chest pushing harder and harder-

Logan opened the door. 

Walking in, and shutting it behind him.

“Oh, Lo! You’re back! For a second, I was gonna be worried sick because you’re normally at twelve but it’s five minutes pas-” Patton stopped talking almost instantly, furrowing his brows as a soft frown was worn on his face. “Lo, what’s wrong? You’re… You’re crying.”

Logan shook his head, “I’m not…” his voice cracked, taking off his glasses as he roughly rubbed his tears away. “I-I’m not cry-crying.”

Rejecting Roman was a mistake.

Logan didn’t make mistakes. Logan never made mistakes. Patton’s features seemed to have softened, walking up to the taller male and holding Logan’s hand gently. “Oh… Lo, dear, come here. We can wear onesies and watch Baymax, I’ll go get you crofters, okay?”

“...O-Okay.” 

What did he do to deserve this? What did he do to deserve Patton’s affection?

What did he do to deserve Roman’s love?

  
  



End file.
